


Sad Little Enderman

by Soulless_Fawn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Enderman, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fishing, Gen, Happy Ending, Hearing Voices, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mouth-to-Mouth, Numbness, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Snow, Soup, Suicide Attempt, Technoblade helps Ranboo, lake, warm House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Ranboo stands on a frozen lake. Fully aware of the cracking that’s going on underneath him. He wants to feel nothing. He wants to disappear.Techno doesn’t care much for people. But Ranboo is his kid to protect. So when he sees him standing on a frozen lake his hearts start to race. Will he make it in time?
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 735





	Sad Little Enderman

Ranboo walked on the cold ice sheet. The lake was frozen but fish swam under it like it was a typical day. Cracks went through the ice under the enderman hybrid. He didn’t move. He put himself in harm's way. Just one more minute. Then it would be over. He would fall into the water and freeze. Singing tears fell down Ranboo’s cheeks.

He left all his books in his safe room. To be found and raided by the people on the SMP.  _**Crack** _ . A large crack broke under Ranboo’s feet. He breathed in and out quickly. His breath could be seen in the air. He was cold, but never numb. Numb is a feeling he wished for. It was the reason he was out here in the first place. To be nothing, to be asked of nothing.

Ranboo wondered if he would be missed. Tubbo was his friend. The goat hybrid kept him quite close. Well, before Ranboo said that he didn’t want to pick sides. The small boy felt betrayed. He could see it. And it was Ranboo’s fault for that pain.

Tommy was loud. Kept calling everyone names without meaning it. Tommy has covered for him in the past. He was nice. But would probably not even notice Ranboo was gone. He had his discs to worry about. Not some tall enderman kid. They were never very close. But it was fine. That means Ranboo wouldn’t upset him if he fell through the ice.

Wilbur was dead before Ranboo got to the SMP. The land of the government. He came back as a ghost. But wasn’t himself. So Ranboo stayed away. Before he didn’t like the concept of coming back as a ghost. Ranboo wanted to stay lost in the lake. Coming back would defeat the purpose of falling in to begin with.

Then there was Phil. He was kind and caring. But Ranboo couldn’t stop but wonder if he was hiding something. At times Ranboo would see Phil looking at an old picture of him with three boys. Ranboo never asked about it.  **_Crack_ ** . It wasn’t his place to. But now he wished he did. Because after today he wouldn’t get the chance to.

Techno was someone Ranboo was confused about. He talked about blood shed but when it came to him and Phil he was the complete opposite. One time Phil got a paper cut and Techno ranted about being more careful with his books. Ranboo could see the tiny lie. He didn’t care about his books as much as he did Phil.

But did he care for Ranboo? He let him build a shack near his house. And when a big snowstorm hit he would force Ranboo inside. Ranboo never talked much. And he stuttered constantly. But Techno never showed emotions when he had to. So Ranboo could never tell if he liked him. He probably thought he was some stupid kid he didn’t want dying outside his house.

Ya, that’s it. Techno didn’t care. So that means no one did. No one cared for him. So it was okay to fall into the water. It was okay to give up. “Ranboo!”. A loud yell rang across the lake from the forest side. Turning his head Ranboo could see the pink haired piglin hybrid. He was huffing and puffing. Like he had run a marathon.

Ranboo stood there shocked. _**Crack**_. Then all he felt was pain. The ice finally cracked under him. The water burned his skin. It was cold. Then numb. Finally numb. Ranboo wanted to close his eyes and sleep. But he couldn’t. It was too cold. It was too much. He couldn’t do this! It hurt! A arm wrapped around Ranboo’s waist pulling him up.

The air sent fire through Ranboo’s body. Ranboo looked to the person who grabbed him out. Techno stood dragging the poor boy out of the water. He collapsed onto the ground. It was hard to breathe. He could feel the stinging of the water in his throat. He never had much of a problem with water. Not like enderman did. But it was salty and cold.

Ranboo felt hands on his chest. Techno was doing something. Ranboo tried to pull away. But he had no strength. The lake took it the second he fell it. Air filled his lungs. But then it was back to hands on his chest. Walter bubbled up in his throat. He coughed it out. Techno Rolled Ranboo to the side. Wanting the water to stay out of the boys lungs. He was shivering.

“What the hell kid…”. Ranboo looked up. Techno had a frown plastered onto his face. Was he upset? Did Ranboo make him upset? He tried to talk. But his mind was blank. Maybe he was still numb. It felt nice after a while. The numb was calming. It was his friend. Techno picked Ranboo up bridal style. The boy wasn’t as tall as the piglin but was getting there.

Techno hated how tall Ranboo was. Almost as tall as him. But right now he wanted nothing more than to see the day Ranboo overtook him in height. Ranboo put his head against Techno’s chest. He could hear the pounding of his heart. Maybe Ranboo should have never left that note.

* * *

It was warm. Warmer than his shack usually was. Ranboo liked it. But then he didn’t, where was the numbness? The nothingness he so desperately wanted? Ranboo could here talking. Two people, he thought. In a different room. He knew this by how the voices were muffled. Ranboo opened his eyes. Looking around the room he noted lots of things.

A wardrobe, thick bed sheets, and a blue cape. It was Technoblade’s room. Ranboo sat up. He could breathe, he could think. Thinking was bad. It had always been bad. Thoughts flooded his mind. He fail, he was supposed to be gone by now, he can’t do anything right! The door cracked open. Techno peeked his head in. 

The two males' eyes locked. Techno straightened up and Ranboo slouched down. “Phil. He’s awake.”. Techno’s voice was quiet. Like he was trying not to scare a baby bird. Techno opened the door for Phil to come in. He looked worried. How could Ranboo do this, make Phil sad. He really was a bad person.

“You okay Ranboo?”. Phil sat on a chair beside the bed. Techno just stood by the door. Ranboo could see how he was acting like a guard. Like at any moment Ranboo would make a break for the door. He wasn’t wrong. Ranboo wanted to. But with Techno being right there, maybe right now wasn’t the right time.

Ranboo looked anywhere but at the two people in the room with him. He fidgeted in his spot. “You took a nasty fall into the lake, Techno tells me. When you went out to get fish we got worried at how long you were taking.”. Then like a boomerang it hit Ranboo. Phil didn’t know what Ranboo was doing out there. Ranboo hated the coldness of the lake but the warmth of the house crushed Ranboo.

He would gladly take the cold water back if it meant he could go numb after. After ten minutes Phil left the room to make some soup. Techno got closer however. He sat at the end of the bed with the door closed. He scanned Ranboo up and down. He hated it. Ranboo just wanted to get out of the house. His shack would be better than this.

“Why did you try to kill yourself.”. Ranboo froze in place. Ranboo didn’t speak. He didn’t make a sound. Techno shifted in place. Ranboo took a glance up. His eyes widened seeing how weird Techno was being. The Technoblade! Looked scared and hurt. He opened his mouth but then closed it a second after. Like he didn’t want to upset Ranboo.

“Sorry, you fell right. I shouldn’t have said that-“. “I don’t want to feel anymore.”. Ranboo’s voice was shaking and was almost a whisper. But Techno heard it. Ranboo hugged his legs close to his chest. “Please don’t be mad.”. Techno stared at the shaking boy. He took a small crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket. “I’m not mad.”. Techno through the paper to the ground.

It was the letter Ranboo wrote before he left. Telling them he’s going fishing and to not look for him. Techno got up and sat in the chair Phil put beside the bed. “I’m just concerned.”. Ranboo looked up at this. Tears freely falling from his mixed coloured eyes. Techno cleared his throat. Awkward silence rang out.

Ranboo stared at Techno’s cape. Hung up on the wall to be grabbed quickly if needed. He then looked at Techno’s chest. It rose up and down quickly. “How do you deal with the voices?”. Ranboo couldn’t help but ask. His were different from Technoblade’s but they were voices all the same.

“I don’t listen to them. They yell for blood but I don’t always do what they say. There just voices. They can’t force me to do anything….”. Techno took a pause. Like he was trying to find the perfect words. “Did yours tell you to go to the lake?”. Ranboo shook his head no. It made Techno's heart ache. “I wanted to do it. To feel nothing. But then you came.”.

Ranboo held his hands together. He didn’t know what to do with them. “It’s not always good to feel nothing.” Techno said. “It means you can’t feel happiness, love and gratefulness.”. Ranboo couldn’t help but feel stupid. He never wanted to not feel love. He just wanted to be done. “It hurts.”. Ranboo began to sob. His words being mumbled out.

“I don’t want to be here. The war, the people. It just hurts.”. Ranboo could feel arms wrap around him and pull him in. Techno was warm. His heart pounded and his breathing was harsh. “I know it hurts. But you can’t give up.”. Techno looked down at the enderman hybrid he kept in his arms.

“If not for yourself but for Phil and I. We like you around. And I’ll help you with your voices. But you can’t try something like that again.”. Ranboo couldn’t help himself from saying yes. Techno’s hug was nice. And he wanted to stay there for a bit longer. At least until the two didn’t need him anymore.

“Hey you two soup is ready-. Did I miss something?”.

**Author's Note:**

> So who’s up for some of Phil’s soup? But seriously this fic was a bit sad. My fics always got to be at least a little sad. I wanted to focus on the voices in your head that are truly your own. So I thought of Ranboo. And that’s how this one shot was born! 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
